


Dark Desires

by Megzy_Girl666, SilverMidnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Multi, Samifer - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megzy_Girl666/pseuds/Megzy_Girl666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight





	1. Chapter 1

Damp hair hung in Sam's face as he trailed his fingers over the faint bruises Dean had left from last night. He remembered the feel of his brothers lips against his collar bone as he brought his mouth down to the head of his cock, flicking his tongue across the slit; torturing him.

_"God yes! De ...fuck!" Sam tangles his fingers in Dean's hair, "Why won't you just fuck me already?"_

_"Does Sammy need his big brother inside him?" Dean's breath hot against his abdomen, "Huh baby brother?"_

_Sam growls deep in his throat, pulling his brother back up to press their lips together. Their tongues exploring each other's mouths. "Fuck...you taste good De!" Sammy reluctantly pulled away and bit down on his lower lip, "I want you inside of me De!_

_Dean leans down and bites on his collar bone..._

"What you thinking about Sammy?" Lucifer's deep voice broke his trance and spun around to be captured in his arms.

"Nothing just you!" Sam wraps his arms around his neck and lightly brushes their lips together, "Let's go back to our room so I can get dressed before Bobby comes back and sees more than he wants."

Lucifer could tell that his lover was lying, something that had been happening more and more lately, but Sam could be very tight-lipped when he wanted to. Especially when it came to Lucifer. He always got creative when he wanted answers.

The fallen angel was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't feel the hunter link their hands together and pull them through the hallway and into their room. He was knocked out of his thoughts though when he was backed into the door.

Looking up at Sam Lucifer couldn't help but smirk as lips descended on his. Licking into the hunters mouth their tongues tangled together drawing soft noises from both men.

It was always so amazing being with Sam. He completely consumed you. His hands roaming over every inch of skin he could. His tongue painting designs only he could see. Keeping up with him was a work itself and Lucifer was more than up for the challenge.

Pulling away from his lover Lucifer trailed a hand down causing the towel around Sam's waist to fall as lips started to move to his neck only for the fallen angel to freeze. Bruises littered Sam and he was sure that he never placed them there.

A hand gripped at Sam's neck as confused anger filled Lucifer. Someone had touched his Sam. Someone had brought his Sam pleasure and if the look on his face was anything to go by he loved every second of it.

Tossing the hunter onto the bed Lucifer started to pace the length of the room trying to figure out how he could have missed something like this. How Sam could need someone else.

"It's not what you think, Lucifer," Sam whispered.

"Then what is it, Sam?" Lucifer growled, "Who is it?"

"Why do you fucking care anyway?" Sam snapped at Lucifer angrily, slipping into a pair of boxers and sweats.

"Dammit Sam! Why must you be so stubborn?" his steely blue eyes feel on hazel, "I know you're lying and why won't you tell me who it is?" he stops pacing and cups his Sammy's face between his palms, "I don't need my Sammy going to someone else for pleasure when he has me right here." Lucifer bends down and lightly kisses Sam.

"Luci...c'mon you know I love you," Sam wraps his hands around his wrists and pulls him to their bed, "Plus they ain't got shit on you either."

"Oh Sammy...you know I'd never go behind your back." Lucifer is trying to make him spill the name without force, "Do I need to ask your brother Dean who it is?"

Sam chokes on his breath and tries to hide the blush forming on his cheeks, "Dean wouldn't know; I don't tell my brother everything. We aren't girls."

Lucifer knew he was getting close to breaking Sammy down, "Oh really? Well he is your big brother and he knows you pretty well." he moans against Sam's neck, lightly nibbling over one of the bruises.

"Fuck...why are you so God dammed sexy?" Sam growls low in his throat, knowing it would steer the spotlight off himself.

"Good try Winchester but I'm not a dog." he smiles into his neck, biting down hard enough to make Sam beg for more, "C'mon tell Luci."

"De...doesn't know everything-" Sam's eyes grew wide as he used his nickname for Dean.

"De? Huh don't know a De, do you?" his cool blue eyes burned into his soul, "De is similar to Dean...hmm."

Sam's blush darkens, he knew their secret was out. "Fuck! Luci!"

"Why would I do that, Sam?" Lucifer questioned slowly backing away from the hunter, "You have Dean to fuck you. Don't know why you'd need me."

Sam heard something in the blonds voice that he knew was trying to be hidden. Lucifer actually believed what he was saying. As much as Sam told him he loved him there was a part of him that thought he'd choose his brother over him.

That wasn't what he wanted though. Sam loved both his brother and Lucifer. The idea of losing either man was something that he didn't want to dwell on too much. And he wasn't going to lose either if he had any say in the matter.

Moving quickly Sam backed Lucifer into the wall knowing full well the fallen angel could leave if he really wanted to. Instead he had icy eyes watching him as he carded a hand through the shorter mans hair.

"I love you, Lucifer," Sam whispered staring into his eyes, "I love you so much."

"You love Dean more," Lucifer shot back.

"No, I really don't. I love both of you and I swear, Lucifer, make me choose and I walk away from you both."

Lucifer tried to find the lie in his lovers voice, but there was nothing. Sam meant every word he was saying and that pleased the blue eyed man as much as it pained him.

There was no doubt in Lucifer's mind that you could love more than one person at a time, but for Sam to be lovers to both him and Dean. That could end very badly if push came to shove. The last thing the fallen angel wanted was his Sam hurt.

"Please," Sam pleaded, "Say something."

"What do you want me to say?" Lucifer questioned softly.

"I want you to say that you'll stay. That you love me."

"I love you."

"Will you stay? Please, Luce. Tell me you'll stay." he kept him backed against the wall, hazel eyes pleading icey blue ones.

A sigh escaped from between Lucifer's lips, "Oh Sammy..." he cups Sam's face between his hands, "Why must you be so complicated?" Sam leans down and presses their foreheads together, "I'll stay and did you just call me Luce?"

Sam's blush darkens even more, "Yeah...I did. So what?" a small smirk forms.

Lucifer can't help but smile at the nickname, he knows his Sammy loves him but going behind his back and fucking his big brother stung. Going up, he presses their lips together, "Dean better not be mad at me for marking you up."

"Just shut up you're a real pain in the ass times; ya know?" 

Chuckling softly Lucifer pulled Sam into a kiss watching as Sam's eyes slipped shut. He had said that he was going to stay and he was, but that didn't mean that he wasn't upset with the younger man.

He was possessive by nature. He always had been. To know that Sam had not only cheated on him, but was in love with someone else, hurt. Though it did help knowing that the person was his brother.

"Quit thinking," Sam whispered breaking the kiss to nuzzle into the fallen angels neck.

"That's a difficult thing to do," Lucifer offered.

"Does it bother you that much? Knowing that I want you and Dean?"

"It bothers me knowing I'm not enough."

Sam shook his head quickly his arms wrapping around his lovers waist and pulling him back until they were both laying on their bed. The hunter drug Lucifer into another kiss trying his best to get him to get the older man to join him. Sam wraps his legs around Lucifer's waist, trapping him. Luci couldn't fight against his Sammy anymore, he let himself melt under Sam's lips and caress of his hands running along the smooth muscle of his abdomen. Lifting his shirt up and over his head, he tossed it to the floor. Sam moved his down to the waistband of Luci's jeans and unbuttons them, "Mhmm!" he moans as Sammy's fingers slip under his boxers and run along his pelvis.

"You like this Lu?" Sam's voice deep with pleasure as he wrapped his hand around his hard cock, stroking up the length of his shaft, pre-cum dripping from the slit.

"Oh Sammy! Yes!" he arches his hips, wanting more of his Sam.

Sam flips Lucifer onto his back and runs his tongue along the tip, teasing Luce's slit, "Not trying to ruin the mood but I gotta tell Dean our secret is out..." Sam reluctantly sits up and rests his palms on Lucifer's chest, his hair falling in his eyes.

"Go tell him Sammy...I'll be waiting for you." he shoves Sam off him and winks.

Sam pads barefoot down the old wooden stairs to the living room where he knew Dean would be sitting in front of the TV with a beer in hand, "Hey Sammy! What's up?" Dean lifted his beer at his little brother.

"Lucifer knows about us Dean and well he's being stubborn but is okay with it I guess...Does Cas know?" his brother's hazel eyes search Dean's emerald green ones for a spark of hope.

"Not yet Sammy but just go back up to Satan and enjoy him while you have the time." Dean winks and turns his attention back to what Sam calls weird cartoons.

Dean sets his beer down on the beat up coffee table and flops onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He'd spent the past couple hours watching Anime and whatever else he could find on TV. Now? He's watched everything and decided that a nap sounded good, kicking off his boots and tossing the worn afghan over his body he puts one jacket clad arm over his eyes and dozed off...

_"Oh Sammy...right there! Fuck!" Dean moaned as his little brother filled him._

_"Really De?" Sam's hips were pressed firmly against his ass as his cock circled inside of Dean._

_Dean tilts his head back against his brother's shoulder, feeling his orgasm near. He wraps his hand around his own cock and starts jerking himself off to bring him over the edge, "Sammy...f-faster!" he grunts, quickening his speed._

_Before he can cum, the scene shifts and Sam is replaced with his sweet Castiel as their cocks are pressed together, "Fuck! Right there Cas! Mhmm!" Dean grinds their hips together-_

The sound the front door to Bobby's house shattered Dean's dream, "Dean; you asleep?" Cas' silky voice runs  through Dean's ears.

"Mhmm..." he moans and rubs his hard cock through the rough material of his jeans, "Cas...yes..." Dean's eyes dart under his closed lids.

Cas runs his fingers through Dean's hair setting down the bags of food he'd brought. A smile graced the angels lips as he watched his lover. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The only thing that came close was Sam when he found something that made that smile come to his lips. His whole face brightened up. He actually looked his age. If only for a little while.

Shaking his head quickly Cas pushed away the thoughts of Dean's younger brother. It wasn't right for him to be fantasizing about his lovers younger brother. He just couldn't stop his mind sometimes.

Sam was a beautiful man and now that the angel saw him for who he truly was it was all that much harder for him to not have more. If there was a way to be able to have both brothers he'd do it, but there was nothing he could do to gain that.

Sitting next to the sleeping man Castiel buried his face in Dean's neck placing kitten licks on the skin before him. Dean moaned softly in his sleep his legs spreading even more.

"Cas," Dean sighed his eyes fluttering open, "Mmm...Good way to wake up."

"I can think of better," Cas whispered pushing his lovers body until he was laying on the couch beneath him.

"Can you? Show me."

Smirking at the hunter Cas brought Dean into a kiss his hand moving down to undo their pants. Dean groaned into the kiss his arms coming up to wrap around the angels neck as he tried to get his pants off.

Castiel climbed off his lover long enough for both men to lose their pants and underwear before climbing between Dean's spread legs. His hands resting on Dean's hips he slowly started pushing the mans shirt off.

"Cas," Dean whined arching off the couch, "Love your hands."

Castiel smirked at the hunter words. He loved hearing the desperation in his lovers voice, but seeing how his emerald eyes dilated with lust while pants fell from his lips was almost as amazing.

The angel watched the emerald eyes slip shut a moment later Dean slowly worrying his lower lip. Cas thought that it was himself that was causing the human to look like that, but as he watched closer he say Dean was holding back those noises he usually let out freely.

"What are you thinking, Dean?" Castiel questioned pulling back.

"Nothing," Dean answered.

Blue eyes blinked in surprise when he heard the obvious lie come from the man below him. Climbing off of Dean Castiel tried to figure out why he would lie about what he was thinking. Unless....Unless he was not thinking about him.

That was it. Dean had been thinking of someone else when they were about to have sex. Did that happen a lot or was this a new development. Was is possible that Dean no longer wanted him?

Standing up Cas stared down at his clothing before reaching down for his pants. His mind was working to figure out what was going on that he didn't hear Dean until a hand wrapped around his wrist.

"What's going on, Cas?" Dean asked a hurt confusion in his voice, "Where are you going?"

"What were you thinking about?" Castiel asked once more.

"I wasn't thinking about..."

"I know when you lie, Dean. Please, do not do it again. What were you thinking about?"

Dean looked away from the angel trying to figure out exactly what he was supposed to say. Was it possible that Cas would react as well as Lucifer had? Wow, Dean never thought he'd think something like that.

He knew that it was a possibility that they would get caught in their lie when they started a relationship with Lucifer and Castiel, but no matter how much they tried to stay away the brothers always ended up in the others arms.

"I love you, Castiel," Dean said his voice hard with emotion, "But I love him too. And I can't stay away from either of you."

"Who?" Cas questioned his heart speeding up.

"Sam. I was thinking about Sam."

Castiel felt his heart stop when he heard that. When did it come to point that his lover was thinking of someone else? He loved Dean with all his heart and he was thinking of Sam...Wait, he was thinking of Sam.

A small smile came to Cas's lips as the thought washed over him. If Dean was thinking of his little brother in bed then that meant...Spinning around the angel pulled Dean into an almost desperate kiss.

Dean let out a soft noise his hands coming up to his lovers shoulders to brace himself. He and Cas had been together for awhile now and for all the times they had had sex it was never like this.

"Cas?" Dean questioned when the angel broke the kiss and started attacking his neck.

"Tell me," Cas demanded.

"What?"

"Tell me about you and Sam. Does he do this too? Does he fuck you until you can't think straight? Tell me." Cas wouldn't let the subject drop until his Dean talked.

Dean reaches down and grabs his jeans, too lazy to get up to put them on so he just wriggles back into them, "Cas...Can we talk about this later?" he leaves his jeans unbuttoned, "Sam and I...we just know each other perfectly and are evenly matched in strength but Cas...baby I love you!" his emerald eyes plead.

"Does Sam know how to run his hands along your cock in the perfect way? Know where to touch you? How to make beg for more?" Cas slowly crawled into Dean's lap, straddling him.

Dean felt Cas' hard cock through each other's jeans, rubbing against his, "Fuck...Cas...I want you!" he places his hands on Cas' hips, helping him grind against himself.

Cas leant forward, his lips brushing lightly against Dean's. Cas felt jealously swarm inside of him because Dean was in love with him and his little brother Sam, he needed to up Sam and prove to Dean he only needs his Angel. Making Dean go crazy was just the perfect way. Cas trailed his hands across Dean's muscled chest, his lips kissing every inch of skin visible, "Whatcha need Dean?"

"Fuck...You're gonna make me cum in my jeans!" Dean felt his oncoming orgasm swell in his stomach, knowing he would cum anytime soon.

"Oh really?" Cas reached down and into his jeans, lightly trailing his fingers up the length of the shaft.

Dean arched his hips against Cas' touch, his orgasm overwhelming him as he came, "Oh fuck...Cas...yes..." he knew his jeans were ruined but he didn't care as he forced Cas out of his jeans to fuck him in his mouth.

The fallen Angel twisted his fingers in Dean's messy blond hair as he flicked his tongue across the slit at the head, "Dean..." he grunts, tilting his head back.

Dean smirks around Cas' cock as he sucks faster and harder, wanting Cas to cum inside his mouth. Cas leant forward and bit down on Dean's shoulder as he came, Dean happily swallowing all of Cas' cum-

"Oh? Are you boys having a moment?" the familiar smirk in Lucifer's voice shattered their veil, "Am I disrupting something?"

"Fuck...Lucifer!" Dean tosses the nearest object to his left at him, "Where's Sammy?" he couldn't help but smile as his name left his lips.

"Upstairs and you might want to change your pants Deany Boy." he nods towards Dean's cum stained jeans.

"Cas I'll be up in our room changing." Dean wriggles out from underneath Cas and picks up their discarded clothes as he makes his way up the wooden steps.

Dean followed the sound of Sam's singing to his and Lucifer's room at the end of the hall, "Hey Sammy, got any jeans I could borrow? Cas kinda made me cum in mine." Dean climbs out of his ruined jeans, earning a loving look from his little brother.

"Fuck...really De?" Sam feels his jeans tighten around his hard cock at the sight of his brother naked with cum on his dick.


	2. Chapter 2

The sight before Sam shocked him into silence, "You like?" Dean licks his lips seductively and closes the distance between them.

"Umm...De...fuck your sexy!" he inhales sharply before grabbing his brother and forcefully pushing their lips together, tongues  twisting around each other's.

Dean's hands fumble with Sam's jeans as he undoes the button and zipper, "Bed. Now!" he shoves Sammy back against the bed and pins him down.

Both men knew either of their lovers could walk in any minute but they could care less as they feverishly kissed each other, missing the way they knew each other's body perfectly and where to kiss and touch. Dean's lips made a trail down his brothers chest and abdomen, ending at the waistband on Sam's boxers. Dean grabs the elastic between his teeth and pulls them down the other mans legs, but being Dean. He almost falls off the bed, "Damn De getting too excited?" Sam pulls his brother back up, their cocks rubbing against each other


End file.
